Carta para dos Inus
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: Una reflexión de alguien muy especial, sobre nuestros dos Inus favoritos de la serie. ¡Última carta! muchisimas gracias por todo COMPLETO
1. Carta de Inutaisho

Bueno aquí dejo esta carta... como dice el título, para dos Inus... espero que la disfruteis..

* * *

Queridos chicos: 

Hoy amanece un nuevo día. El Sol, con sus enormes brazos, llega hacia todos los rincones dando un poquito de luz en la oscuridad.

Como siempre, tú estas en una rama de un árbol, simulando dormir pero sin quitarle el ojo a cierta humana del futuro. También repasas que todos tus compañeros estén bien, eso ya es una costumbre. Quién lo diría, alguien te acepta, tal y como eres... raro para un hanyou ¿no?

Y tú estás serio y frío como de costumbre, pensando como podrías acabar con aquél ser que tan humillado te ha dejado, ser que odias más que a tu propio hermano (un alivio de mi parte, debo reconocerlo). Miras a tu mascota, esta tiene en su lomo a aquél sirviente que recogiste por pena y a aquella niña a la que salvaste por devolverle el favor. Quien lo diría, tú acompañado por una niña humana y un sirviente algo peculiar.

Sé que los dos sois almas solitarias y que vuestra relación de hermanos no funciona demasiado bien... pero eso no os da derecho a intentar mataros mutuamente y menos por unas simples espadas. Espadas que fueron forjadas para un fin.

Inuyasha, tu espada se te fue entregada para proteger tu gen demoníaco de aquellos que quieres y de ti mismo, además, esa espada simplemente te ayudará en los momentos que necesites proteger a tus seres queridos, que quede claro... NO ES UNA ARMA DESTRUCTIVA.

A ti Sesshomaru, se te entregó la otra espada, Tenseiga, la cual está pensada para revivir a los muertos. Esa espada fue la que se te dio porque tú no estabas ni estas preparado para tener un arma de filo. Esa espada se te entregó con el fin de que tu corazón se te ablandara más, comprende que si se te entregaba un arma de filo como Tessaiga, serías indestructible y puede que hubieras sido tú, quien matase la aldea de la pequeña que te acompaña...

No sabéis como se me parte el corazón al ver dos hermanos que solo se tienen a ellos, de la misma sangre, peleando por una simple espada. Es algo que aun estando en un plano superior, donde puedo comprender las cosas, es una de las pocas que no comprendo.

Pero hay más dudas que abarcan en mi mente... ¿Por qué no os bastáis en haceros daño a vosotros mimos¿Por qué hacéis daño a los que os rodean¿El orgullo es más importante que una amistad? O peor aun… ¿El orgullo es más importante que el amor?

Con vuestras reacciones diarias me contestáis sin necesidad de hablar, preferís demostrar a los demás que sois fuertes y que nada os afecta y así demostráis que sois los más poderosos del universo...

Pues lo siento, chicos... pero eso no es así... Inuyasha, tú no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de dos mujeres. Está bien, comprendo lo que te ocurre, yo estuve en una situación parecida, pero yo elegí. Y elegí por lo que me dictaba el corazón, aunque fuese una relación imposible y que sentenciara mi muerte por ello... pero, mi corazón me lo pedía a gritos... y el tuyo, querido, también te lo pide. No puedes dejarte llevar por una promesa, por la mente. Así no se juega en el amor chico, así no. Además esa chica del futuro es la que te ha aceptado tal y como eres ¿no?

Y tú, Sesshomaru¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Eres peor de lo que imaginaba... Estás enamorado y no lo quieres reconocer. Quieres mandar sobre tu corazón, pero eso es imposible. No puedes convencer al corazón; él manda, tú no. Esa mujer de mirada rojiza es de quien estás enamorado. Es una buena mujer, y si no estuviera enredada como lo está, en las redes de su progenitor, no te harías tantas preguntas sobre ese aspecto... la tomarías y la harías tu mujer, así de sencillo... pero... el amor no es sencillo.

Sé lo que estáis pensando ahora mismo: "es demasiado tarde para un sermón". Pues yo quiero aclararos algo... nunca es tarde si lo que se dice, vale la pena.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, sois hermanos, tenéis sangre de Inu-youkai; del mismo Inu-youkai. Puede que tú seas un hanyou y tú seas un youkai completo... pero lleváis la misma sangre...

Solo os pido, y será la primera y última vez que pida algo, que unáis vuestras fuerzas para acabar con el enemigo y salvar vuestro amor. Yo lo hice, puede que hubiese muerto por ello... pero me dieron una segunda oportunidad en mi otra vida. ¿Quién lo diría? YO pidiendo algo...

Sé que os costará asimilar lo que he dicho, y sé que costará más aun que hagáis lo que os digo... pero depende de vosotros estar solo toda una vida o luchar por lo que amas, sin miedo al qué dirán... solo espero que lo penséis...

(¿Quién lo diría? Yo os doy consejos después de muerto).

Atentamente y desde el plano superior llamado cielo, vuestro padre que os quiere...

Inutaisho, el gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste

P.D: Izayoi me espera para cenar... mañana os enviará ella un saludo también... buenas noches chicos...

* * *

Bueno... esto es todo... 

Sé que es un poquito raro... U pero espero que dejéis Reviws y me digáis que os ha parecido...

Por cierto el merito de este one-short no es mío solamente, mi beta Mangalia-Li a ayudado mucho

Bueno ya os dejo en paz un abrazo teletubieeee muuuu grandeeeee


	2. Respuesta de Inuyasha

Querido padre:

Hace tiempo que recibí tu carta, un poco extraño ya que estas muerto, pero debo darte las gracias, esa carta me ayudó mucho.

Las cosas han cambiado notablemente desde que enviaste la carta... la relación entre mi hermano y yo se fue estrechando con el tiempo y podría incluso decir que nos llevamos como auténticos hermanos (con más discusiones que otra cosa)

La relación entre Sesshomaru y yo cambió días después de que enviases la carta... él me dijo que había recapacitado y que no debía de haber sido tan grosero, egocéntrico, odioso y más adjetivos despectivos que no recuerdo. Yo le pedí disculpas por haberle imputado accidentalmente el brazo izquierdo y aunque él diga que no tiene importancia, yo ya tengo pensado su regalo de cumpleaños

En relación con Tessaiga y Tenseiga no hay problema. Sesshomaru, entendió al final que era tu decisión que yo me quedara con Tessaiga y él con Tenseiga. Además, gracias a esa espada, él es muy feliz ahora. No sé si te habrá escrito, pero como tú estas allá arriba, supongo que debes saberlo.

Con relación al tema amoroso, las cosas cambiaron muchísimo. Tomé una decisión, escuché a mi corazón... menos mal que lo hice a tiempo, sino ahora viviría un autentico infierno.

Recuerdo aquel día como si fuese ayer, era un día aparentemente normal, Kagome, la chica del futuro, se iba a su época para cuidar de su hermano pequeño Souta, ya que los dos estaban solos en casa.

El día anterior sentía como si algo fallase, Kagome tenía una apariencia muy triste y no quiso contarle a Sango que le ocurría. Entre todos decidimos que lo mejor sería que yo fuese a su época a ver que le sucedía. Antes de cruzar el pozo me encontré con Kikyou. Nos miramos y no nos dijimos ni una palabra, ella entendió que yo elegía a Kagome y yo entendía que ella reharía su vida con alguien que la mereciera.

Cuando pasé el pozo, vi que el templo estaba todo patas arriba, me asuste al oler a sangre dentro del templo. Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello y llegué al salón de hogar Higurashi. Allí me encontré a Souta atado de manos, piernas y amordazado. Al quitarle el pañuelo empezó a gritar el nombre de su hermana. Lo desaté y le hice señas de que se callase, que ya estaba todo controlado. Cuando calló, subí las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido (como bien pude aprender en mi infancia)

Al llegar a la habitación de Kagome, la encontré con la ropa rasgada y llena de sangre, la cual se mezclaba con las lagrimas que desprendían sus hermosos ojos. Al verme se abrazó a mí. Miré al suelo y vi a un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, con una gran herida en la nuca, pero aun estaba vivo.

Kagome llamó a unas personas que se llevaron al individuo sin hacer preguntas y sin replicaciones. Otro grupo de personas se dedicó a curar las heridas de los dos hermanos. Después Kagome me explicó que ese hombre era "amigo" de su madre y ese día se intentó tomar demasiadas "libertades" con ella. Souta intervino y acabó atado y ella fue arrastrada asta su habitación donde el individuo estaba dispuesto a propasarse con ella.

Pero este se desconcentró al escuchar un ruido (seguro que fue el ruido que emitió Souta al desatarlo) y Kagome aprovechó para propinarle un buen golpe con esa cosa que suena por las mañanas... despertador creo que se llama. Total que si yo no hubiera escuchado a mi corazón y hubiera seguido mi orgullo, no te estaría escribiendo esta carta.

Bueno pero dejemos de hablar de malos tiempos, el tiempo es muy valioso como para recordar las cosas malas.

Hoy es el aniversario de Kagome y por lo tanto ya hace cinco años que nos conocemos y dos años que salimos como pareja estable. Mi regalo es algo peculiar, voy a pedirle que se case conmigo a la luz de las estrellas encima de ese árbol milenario que tantos recuerdos nos trae. Y digo que será peculiar, porque si acepta me hará el mejor regalo a mí también.

En la carta me hablaste de mamá... ¿también esta allí? Y ¿también me ha visto? Daría lo que fuese por poder verla otra vez, a ti también, pero comprende que a ti no te conocí, mientras que mi madre siempre estuvo ahí. Dale por favor recuerdos de mi parte y dile que la quiero mucho.

Bueno creo que no me dejo nada más... solo deseo que os encontréis bien allá arriba porque yo aquí estoy genial.

Sesshomaru, Kagome y la mujer de mirada rojiza, es decir Kagura, os envían saludos. Sesshomaru dice que pronto escribirá el también.

Un abrazo a los dos

Atentamente, el hijo ilegitimo de la familia Taisho (coscorrón por parte de Sesshomaru a su hermano pequeño)

Inuyasha Taisho el hanyou más feliz de las tierras de Kaede.

P.D¿Si me caso podréis venir a la boda? Y ya de paso¿os podéis traer el padre de Kagome? Así conoceré a mi suegro. Adiós padre

* * *

Bueno aquí dejo la segunda parte que me pediste Gabita19-91 siento no haberte contestado antes pero es que no tengo ni idea de como va esto (je je ) bueno espero que lo disfrutes

Un abrazo teletubieee


	3. Respuesta de Sesshomaru

Estimado Padre:

Ahora soy yo quien te escribe algunas letras en forma de contestación (ya que a mí nunca se me ha dado bien escribir).

No te he escrito antes porque sinceramente me olvidé por completo de la carta, ya que desde que Inuyasha te contestó no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema.

Supongo que ya sabes que la relación entre Inuyasha y yo cambió días después de recibir tu carta y debo serte sincero... no fue por el sermón que me diste en aquella carta, es más cuando la recibí la quemé en la hoguera.

Pero, esa noche en mis sueños (y hay que decir que me sorprendí de soñar esa noche, ya que yo nunca duermo) se me apareció una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos chocolate, que vestía como la hija de algún estúpido emperador humano.

Esta mujer, humana para ser más exactos, me echó en cara una serie de cuestiones que me hicieron pensar, como por ejemplo, si me creía mejo que mi padre al despreciar así un aprecio como lo era esa carta. Yo le respondí que mi padre estaba muerto y que nadie me daba ordenes después de muerto.

Entonces ella, a la que no veía bien, por una luz muy blanca, la cual la rodeaba, se acercó a mí, y me preguntó si lo que tenía era odio a mi hermano y mi padre porque él peleó para que Inuyasha viviera y por lo tanto no estuvo a mi lado en los momentos importantes.

Desperté después de esas palabras y no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche. Había dos cosas que me daban vueltas en la cabeza y no era ni Tessaiga ni Naraku, sino que ¿quién era esa mujer? Y si ella tenía razón. Dos días después, a mis manos me llegó una imagen, un retrato de mi madrastra y madre de Inuyasha, que se parecía extrañamente a la mujer de mi sueño...

Esa misma tarde, sentí el olor de Inuyasha junto con el olor del ser más asqueroso del mundo, Naraku. La pequeña que me acompaña y Jaken me siguieron asta la batalla, donde vi como la gata de la exterminadora protegía al pequeño demonio zorro que va con el grupo. La exterminadora y el monje, luchaban contra los seres que Naraku enviaba, la chica rara del futuro, y ahora mi cuñada, ayudaba a la sacerdotisa muerta y no muerta a intentar clavar alguna de sus flechas en el bebé de Naraku (como ya sabrás su corazón humano), mientras que Inuyasha se encargaba de lanzar ataques a Naraku con toda la ira e impaciencia que nos destaca a la familia Taishô.

Recuerdo que Inuyasha se me quedó mirando y no sé porque, no reprochó el hecho de que yo estuviese allí, simplemente me dijo textualmente "si quieres un trocito de Naraku para trocear date prisa que ya no voy a esperar más". Después de esa lucha cooperando con mi hermano pequeño me sentí satisfecho de que Inuyasha tuviese nuestra sangre... pero no se lo dije, y no pienso reconocerlo delante de un tribunal.

Recuerdo que Kagome, mi cuñada, con ayuda de la exterminadora, se llevó a todos los demás para que Inuyasha y yo habláramos sobre la carta y sobre nosotros... y ahora, el único que puede matar a mi hermano Inuyasha soy yo.

Por otra parte está el tema de Tensseiga, ya que nunca había entendido que hacía yo con esa espada, asta que un día lo entendí por competo...

Yo estaba en un acantilado disfrutando del viento en mi cara y del aire puro en mis mejillas.

Entonces escuché un ruido, como un grito de mujer. Mi curiosidad izo que bajara del precipicio y fuese a ver lo que sucedía. El olor del asqueroso Naraku impregnaba el lugar. Entonces llegué a mi destino y me escondí en unos matorrales para no ser visto (que quede claro que me da vergüenza reconocer que no quería ser reconocido ese día y que yo El Gran Sesshomaru de las Tierras de Occidente, tuviera que esconderse en unos matorrales)

Lo que vi allí me dejó impactado y horrorizado(pero con la frialdad que me caracteriza), la dama de los vientos, Kagura, estaba tirada en el suelo, sangrando y con la ropa rasgada. A unos metros se encontraba Naraku, su progenitor, quien llevaba una esfera en su mano.

- ¿Quién eres tú para desobedecerme Kagura? Te he ordenado que ataques a Sesshomaru y lo harás – dijo ese ser repugnante

- Ya sabes mi respuesta Naraku – responde ella incorporándose lentamente - no pienso hacerle nada ni a él ni a los que viajan con él... es demasiado importante para mí – esas palabras se me clavaron en la mente... ¿yo era importante para alguien?

- Ves tu corazón ¿cierto? – dice Naraku mostrando la esfera en sus manos – bien, pues lo dejaré aquí – la coloca en una de las ramas de un árbol – el demonio Kouga viene hacia aquí y le agradará mucho saber que puede acabar contigo como a él le satisfaga – dicho esto, se fue en su burbuja de color lila

Kagura después, se levantó como pudo e intentó coger la esfera, pero estaba demasiado mal herida como para conseguir llegar asta ella. No sé el motivo, pero salí de mi escondite y a gran velocidad cogí la esfera.

Ella se acercó a mí con pasos lentos, y cuando llegó asta mí, se desplomó de rodillas, exhausta y destrozada por las heridas. Tensseiga, vibró y yo sin entender porque, la saqué de su funda. Recuerdo que Kagura me dijo, obviamente confundida, que si la iba a matar que lo hiciese deprisa.

Yo lance al aire la esfera y moví mi katana de izquierda a derecha. La esfera brilló y desapareció, haciendo que Kagura cayese al suelo.

Debo reconocer, pero no lo haré delante de un tribunal nuevamente, de que me asusté muchísimo. Me agaché a comprobar su pulso y recibí un beso en los labios. Sé que es muy extraño que yo, el gran Sesshomaru, hable de estos temas pero siento que debes saberlo (¡oh dios¡!, que cursi me he vuelto, todo es culpa del estúpido de Inuyasha)

Después de ese día, recordé lo que en tu carta decía "_Quieres mandar sobre tu corazón, pero eso, es imposible. No puedes convencer al corazón, él manda, tú no. Esa mujer de mirada rojiza, es de quien estás enamorado. Es una buena mujer, y si no estuviera enredada como lo está, en las redes de su progenitor, no te harías tantas preguntas sobre ese aspecto... la tomarías y la harías tu mujer, así de sencillo..._" y estuve pensando que quizás y solo quizás, tuvieras razón y decidí probar, lanzarme a la piscina como dice mi cuñada. Llevamos así tres años y medio. Estamos pensando en hacerte abuelo... bueno mejor dicho estamos trabajando en ello.

Por último quería comentarte si asistirás a la boda de Inuyahsa con Kagome (algo realmente raro viniendo de un hanyou) y si Izayoi asistirá también ya que eso le haría muchísima ilusión a Inuyasha (¡dios, desde cuando soy tan atento!)

Bueno solo queda despedirme, espero que desde allá arriba se vea todo muchísimo mejor que desde aquí abajo.

Saludos cordiales, el Gran Sesshomaru.

P.D: dile a Izayoi que le agradezco todo lo que ella ha hecho... no preguntes, ella lo entenderá


	4. Carta de Kagome

Estimado Suegro:

Me dirijo a usted con toda la osadía del mundo al llamarle suegro y al enviarle esta carta, ya que nos vimos unos escasos segundos, en donde, no sé si lo recuerda, usted reconoció que su hijo tenía y tiene algo que proteger, por lo cual, no se arrepintió de entregarle a Tessaiga. Por eso creo que ya formo parte de la familia Taishô y le escribo esta epístola.

Como puede notar, mi forma de expresión es muy diferente al registro utilizado en la época feudal en donde usted vivió y por ese motivo intento expresarme de la mejor manera posible con esta carta formal.

Solo quería ofrecerle la posibilidad de que pueda asistir a la celebración de la unión de su segundo hijo con una servidora, pues a Inuyasha le alegraría muchísimo.

Me gustaría saber si usted, allí arriba, ha visto por casualidad a un hombre de mediana edad, cabello corto, ojos chocolate y de tez blanca llamado Shigeru Higurashi. Si usted lo llegara a ver y si lo conociese, debería saber que se trata de mi padre, quien falleció hace más de 15 años, cuando yo tan solo tenía 5 y mi hermano pequeño, acaba de nacer.

Tan solo quería pedirle, si puede ser, que si ustedes asisten a la boda, me llenaría de alegría el saber que mi padre también puede acompañarles y estar presente en el día más feliz de mi vida (por ahora).

Su mujer Izayoi, se me presentó hace dos noches en sueños, ya sé que dicho así parece muy fantasioso, pero esta carta va dirigida al reino de los muertos, cosa que ya es bastante fantástica de por sí.

Volviendo al tema principal, su mujer me preguntó el motivo de mi amor por su hijo, el cual era un "vulgar hanyou". Sé de primera mano, que esas palabras tan duras, no las dijo de corazón, pues entiendo que quisiera poner a prueba a la mujer que esta a punto de unir su vida a su único hijo, el cual ha tenido que pasar por muchas dificultades.

Pero desperté antes de responderle y esta carta también es escrita con ese fin. Quisiera decirle a su mujer, que a su hijo no lo quiero porque tenga el pelo del color de la plata o por que tenga unos ojos que brillan más que el mismo sol, sino, por el carácter difícil, por sus constantes enfados, por sus celos presentes siempre que me acerco a otro hombre (aunque estos, cansen un poquito), en definitiva, por su temperamento y su carácter, pues a mí, me gustan las personas con bastante carácter.

No sé si así puedo responder a su pregunta, pues es una respuesta difícil de expresar en una carta, pues todo sentimiento es difícil de expresar en un papel.

Como último recado y si no es mucho pedir, me agradaría muchísimo que le diera esta parte de la carta a mi padre, pues en las siguientes líneas quiero decirle unas palabras:

_Papá, sé que donde estás, puedes vernos a todos, en los momentos difíciles y en lo felices como ahora. Y si, aun te acuerdas de interpretar mis gestos de la cara, sabrás que esta sonrisa es la más sincera y la más llena de felicidad que jamás hayas visto. Pasé momentos muy difíciles, tu muerte fue muy dura, y saber que la muerte te atrapó por mi culpa es un peso que aun llevo encima. Pero ahora empiezo a convivir con ese peso, y me gustaría verte para pedirte perdón por haber sido la causante de tu muerte. Supongo que habrás visto lo que ocurrió cuando yo tenia 13 años, tres días después del aniversario de Souta... ese ser repugnante, Yuki, se aprovecho de mí, yo quise sacarlo de encima, te juro que lo intenté, pero era más fuerte que yo y al final me rendí... deje que ese sucio asqueroso ser me tocara a su gusto... y cuando, hace más de dos años... aquel "amigo" de mamá intentó propasarse conmigo... me sentí sola nuevamente como cuando tenía 13 años, pero esa vez no me rendí, saqué fuerzas y lo aturdí con el despertador... pero aun así me sentía sola, hasta que vi a Inuyasha en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación, hay supe que ya no estaba sola y que no lo estaría nunca más. Con este párrafo intento explicarte lo que siento por el hombre que amo, y con el que conviviré el resto de mi vida y por eso quiero que el día en que nos unamos estés allí presente, además mamá aun llora tu ausencia y Souta desea verte, no solo por fotos... espero que vayas a la ceremonia te estaré esperando, con cariño tu primogénita Kag._

Muchas gracias señor Taishô por haber leído esta carta y leído mis penas, espero de todo corazón que asista a la boda... además puede que para la fecha de la boda, ya conozca a su primer nieto (matizaré el termino por si hay alguna duda, Kagura, está embarazada de siete meses, cosa que demuestra que quedó embarazada pocas semanas después de que su primogénito Sesshomaru le enviase su contestación)

Bien, creo que eso es todo, les deseo un buen día allí arriba y les envio un gran abrazo.

Atte: Kagome Higurashi (quien próximamente pasará a ser Kagome Taishô)

P.D: la boda se celebrará dentro de tres meses el día 15 a las 17:00 de la tarde, en el templo Higuraishi (Era contemporánea)

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido¿Demasiado tostón? Espero que dejéis reviews.

Un abrazo teletubie muy grande


	5. La familia del grupo

Queridos padres,

Puesto que está de moda escribir a los parientes que se encuentran en el más allá, los chicos y yo hemos decidido también escribir unas cuantas letras para vosotras, para que alardeéis de vuestros hijos.

Para empezar aquí tengo a Shippo que se dirige a sus padres, los grandes demonios zorro. A continuación escribiré exactamente lo que él me dicte:

_Hola papis, _

_Parecerá raro que no os escriba yo, pero Kagome aun no me ha enseñado a escribir, aunque pronto lo hará..._

_Como podéis ver, he tenido suerte, después de vuestra muerte, encontré a Kagome y a Inuyasha. Kagome se comporta como tu mami, me cuida mucho y siempre me protege (aunque a veces sea yo la que la proteja a ella). Me quiere mucho y eso me lo ha demostrado más de una vez. _

_Por el contrario, Inuyasha a veces se comporta peor que un niño pequeño, es terco, grosero, me quita la comida, me pega y me chilla, pero sé que también me quiere mucho, que se preocupa por mí y que me protege. Creo que fui el primer demonio al que aceptó como amigo y familia._

_Durante el viaje por recolectar los trozos de la perla conocí a Sango y Miroku, hacen muy buena pareja y también me cuidan mucho. Miroku es un poco mujeriego ( y si lo comparamos con un monje "normal" él es más extraño en su especie) pero sabe siempre que decir y se lo toma todo con filosofía._

_Sango en cambio es mucho más activa (aunque más fuerte) y con un temperamento muy severo. No deja que nadie sepa como se siente excepto con Kagome, pues ellas dos se hicieron muy amigas._

_A lo largo de nuestro viaje he conocido a muchas personas y sobretodo a muchos enemigos, pero nunca he tenido miedo porque siempre he tenido a muchos amigos a mí alrededor para no dejarme solito. _

_Bueno os envío un beso muy grande y muy fuerte._

Shippo 

Bueno la siguiente en dictarme será Rin que también quiere decir algunas palabras a sus seres queridos:

_Hola a todos_

_¿Cómo os encontráis padres? Espero que bien, yo aquí estoy fenomenal. Como podéis ver pude escapar de la muerte, gracias a la gran espada del señor Sesshômaru, pues cuando me encontró muerta en el suelo me salvó la vida. _

_Él se ha portado como un padre para mí, me ha protegido siempre y auque no lo demuestre se ha preocupado por mí. Además tengo a Jaken, quien es muy chillón, pero que también se preocupa. _

_Mamá ¿te acuerdas que desde siempre quise una mascota? Pues tengo una, se llama Ah-Un, es un dragón de dos cabezas, muy cariñoso y amable... ¡incluso vuela!_

_El señor Sesshômaru se ha casado con Kagura y ahora esperan un hijo... mi hermanito... tengo la certeza de que será niño porque Kagura tiene el antojo de comer fruta, como lo hacía mamá cuando iba a nacer mi hermanito Momishi. Por cierto... ¿cómo estan mis hermanos? Seguro que Momishi y Ryo se estarán peleando por algo con lo que quieren jugar... ¿y mi hermana mayor Sakura? La ultima vez que la vi se enfrentó a los demonios lobo para salvarme... la hecho de menos, igual que os hecho de menos a vosotros... pero he encontrado a una familia y eso me alegra un poquito la vida..._

_Mamá, siempre me decías que deseabas que yo tuviese un novio que me protegiese y me amase... pues creo que tus suplicas se han cumplido... porque aunque siento algo por aquel niño solo tengo nueve años así que no te hagas ilusiones además que el señor Sesshômaru no acepta que él se me acerque... porque es un exterminador de demonios je je_

_Bueno espero que os vaya bien por allá arriba_

_Un gran abrazo_

Rin 

El monje Miroku también quiere dedicar unas palabras a sus seres queridos y creo que él es capaz de escribir por si solo, así pues le paso el papel a él...

_Hola padre, hola madre;_

_¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien, pues no desearía lo contrario. Aquí las cosas me van bien, debo deciros padres, que pronto acabaré casado, pues ya tengo prometida, la hermosa muchacha que ha escrito las líneas anteriores. Ella es una exterminadora de demonios, muy fuerte y hermosa. Es la mujer perfecta para mí._

_El vértice de mi mano desapareció pocos días después de que Sesshômaru rescatase a Kagura y es extraño porque Naraku aun sigue vivo..._

_También os quiero comentar que me alegro de ser hijo único pues ahora que Sesshômaru e Inuyasha se llevan como "hermanos" los bosques de los alrededores estan siendo destruidos... pero me alegro que ese par al final se lleven bien, ya hacia tiempo que Kagome planeaba alguna manera de hacer que estos dejaran sus diferencias a un lado... y se ve que lo ha conseguido_

_Bueno, pues ya os dejo... porque no sé que explicaros, ya que se supone que estáis allá arriba viéndonos todos los días..._

_Un abrazo muy grande _

Miroku 

Bueno pues creo que me toca a mí...

Soy Sango, por si acaso no reconocéis la letra, yo no tengo mucho que deciros porque sinceramente aun no me he recuperado de vuestra pérdida aunque sé perfectamente que ya no escucharé las risas de mamá cuando veía que Kohaku y yo jugábamos y que Kohaku se caía al barro... tampoco escucharé los gritos de papa cuando algún exterminador se metía conmigo por ser mujer... no cuando los cuatro estábamos en la aldea con los demás y hacíamos celebraciones porque había paz... solo me queda a Kohaku, y este aun está traumado por las atrocidades que hizo bajo el mandato de Naraku, intenta ser el niño sonriente que una vez fue... aunque, todo sea dicho, solo se ríe de verdad, cuando Rin está cerca... no sé si tendrá algo que ver je je...

Recuerdo que hace un par de meses, Inuyasha olió cerca de la aldea de Kaede a Naraku y cuando nos acercamos allí, vi a mi hermano tirado en el suelo durmiendo y sin ningún rasguño ni ninguna herida... no sé como escapó de Naraku, pero las cosas no se quedarán así...

Por otra parte les tengo preparada una sorpresa a mi hermano y a esa chiquilla llamada Rin... he conseguido convencer a Sesshômaru para que en la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome (que por cierto no sé cpomo narices vamos a cruzar el pozo... pero bueno) los deje ir como pareja... me ha costado convencer al Lord testarudo, pero Kagura me ha ayudado mucho...

Kohaku, os manda saludos dice que ya os escribirá cuando pueda pues ahora está muy ocupado... (jugando con Rin je je)

Yo también os mando saludos y deseos de que todo este bien por allí... ojalá se pudieran cambiar las cosas...

Un abrazo muy fuerte y un gran beso:

Sango & Kohaku

P.D: Esta carta os la dará Lord InuTaishô pues no tenemos ni idea de donde mandarla y por consecuente, Sesshômaru e Inuyasha serán quienes la "envíen" al más allá... Bueno ahora si que os dejo... Adiós

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza... pero he tenido que enfermar para poder seguir con el fic... porque no tengo tiempo je je

Bueno también quería deciros que esta serie de One-Shorts acabará pronto... solo faltan dos cartas más... espero que la disfruteis mucho...

Un besazo y un abrazo teletubieeeee


	6. Carta de despedida

No entiendo la razón que me ha incitado a escribir, supongo que la llegada de la muerte y mi propia culpa me han inducido a coger el pincel y la tinta

No entiendo la razón que me ha incitado a escribir, supongo que la llegada de la muerte y mi propia culpa me han inducido a coger el pincel y la tinta.

Bastantes años son los que me pesan en la espalda y es ahora cuando veo los ojos de los niños asustados mirándome con miedo. Antes, esto me excitaba, ahora me repugna. No puedo entender qué me está ocurriendo… ¿Ella ha podido realmente cambiarme de esa manera?

Recuerdo cuando era pequeño, no fue una vida fácil, vivir en una familia pobre, con un padre bebedor y una madre débil, trajeron muchas desgracias a la familia, pero gracias a ello, encontré mi verdadera vocación: matar, destruir, violar y robar. Parece muy desagradable pero en estos tiempos es uno de los trabajos más buscados por todos.

Mi vida se dedicó a eso. Yo me divertía mientras los demás sufrían. Cuando fui quemado en aquel castillo, no me arrepentí de nada de lo que había hecho, pues sabía que por mucho que doliese morir quemado, solo serían unos segundos. Pero el destino me jugó una mala pasada y la muerte no me vino a recoger, sin embargo, una sacerdotisa me acogió e intentó guiarme por el camino de la bondad. Pero gastó sus esfuerzos y mis ganas de poder aumentaron cuando supe de la existencia de la Shikon.

Idee mi plan para conseguir la codiciada gema y separé a dos personas enamoradas solo por mi ambición. Pasaron cincuenta años cuando volví a saber de aquel hanyou a quien le destrocé la vida, pero cuando lo volví a ver, estaba muy bien acompañado con grandes amigos, quienes lo ayudaban en todo lo que pudiesen, ya fuesen humanos, niños o de otro tiempo.

Recuerdo que cunado conocí a Sesshômaru, fue como si encontrase una olla llena de oro. Ese demonio tenía un gran poder y si lo absorbía yo sería uno de los más poderosos seres de todo el mundo. Pero sabía que no sería fácil, por tanto era más emocionante.

Con Kouga, fue solo una diversión más, ese demonio engreído necesitaba una buena lección y aunque matar a sus compañeros fue pasarse, eso le hizo reconocer que un hanyou, no mejor dicho, que la "hija" de un hanyou había acabado con todos sus hombres ella sola. Fue un golpe duro a su hombría y debo reconocer que eso lo disfruté.

Kikyou creo que fue un amor platónico, mis dos partes (la humana y la demoníaca) se han unido para llegar a esa conclusión. No es una excusa para ser perdonado por lo que hice, pues le quité la vida a una persona que intentaba ayudarme, pero ella se corrompió después de volver a la vida, ese amor, desapareció después de conocerla, después de ver que no era una diosa. Mi parte humana, Musso, buscaba la idealización de esa Kikyo, amable, una sonrisa espléndida, ojos brillantes… ¿Cómo iba a saber yo, que existía tal persona, que nacería 500 años después y que viajaría en el tiempo para matarme? Aunque debo reconocer que los chillidos y los insultos le hacen perder mucho carisma.

Aquella exterminadora y aquel monje, son algunas de las víctimas que estaban en el momento equivocado, ellos y sus familias son los que más han sufrido mi avaricia, y por ellos sí me arrepiento.

Ya que este escrito sigue la línea de disculpa, también quiero pedir perdón a mi "primogénita" Kagura. Sé que parece imposible pero he aprendido a quererla como a una hija. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Sesshômaru y también estaba enterado del interés del Lord en mi hija. Entonces decidí hacer algo para que ellos pudieran unir sus vidas, sin que se notase. Una tarde, pegué a Kagura hasta que no se pudiera mantener en pie. Sabía que Sesshômaru estaba detrás de los matorrales y entonces inventé que el demonio lobo estaba cerca y que él sería su próximo amo. Poco después de retirarme, Sesshômaru se hizo cargo de mi primogénita y por lo que sé, ahora esperan a mi primer "nieto". Me alegro mucho por ella, creo que es lo único mío que se merece ser feliz.

Kanna por lo que sé, vive con Kagura feliz, me alegro por ella, se ve que ahora sonríe.

La niña ha descubierto lo que es el amor, ese pequeño zorro la ha hecho sentirse llena y feliz. Siento mucho haber hecho que ellas dos sean infelices pero yo nunca aprendí a hacer feliz a la gente.

Kohaku, ya puede descansar en paz, es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, por desgracia aun recuerda lo sucedido mientras estaba bajo mi mando, pero con el tiempo todo esto quedará en un terrible sueño para él. Lo dejé cerca de la aldea donde el hanyou y su grupo se hospedan, cerca del pozo. Le devolví el alma y se lo cedí a su hermana, para que lo cuidara como tendría que haberlo hecho siempre.

Hice desaparecer a Hakudoshi y al bebé, los volví a meter dentro de mi cuerpo. No soportaba la idea de deshacerme de mi corazón humano de esa manera, me he encariñado demasiado con mi parte humana. Ahora siento lo que es ser un hanyou auténtico y la verdad no me desagrada, no entiendo por qué ese Inuyasha lo odia tanto. A mí, personalmente, me gusta no ser de una raza, ni de otra.

Siento que en este escrito debo hablar de Kagome, la chica del futuro y reencarnación de Kikyou. No es que esté enamorado de ella, pues mujeres tan jóvenes no me atraen. Sin embargo siento que le debo mucho. Después de la última batalla que tuve con los hermanos Taisho, Kagome se presentó sola en mi palacio. Quedé sorprendido por la valentía de la chiquilla, con su arco y sus flechas se posó delante de mí y me habló alto y claro, sin ningún tipo de miedo.

Me dijo que era un ser vil y despreciable. Me echó en cara que no podía jugar con las personas como yo lo hacía, que era un cobarde y que no tenía agallas ni para enfrentarme a una humana del futuro. Después de escuchar esas palabras quedé con los ojos desencajados y la boca abierta. ¿Quién se creía esa niña para hablarme así?

Kagome, como si me hubiera leído la mente, me dijo que ella no era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa y que no sabría utilizar el arco correctamente, pero al menos se enfrentaba a sus miedos y que no salía corriendo cada vez que las cosas se le escapaban de las manos.

Ante estas palabras, mis ganas de acabar con ella fueron disminuyendo, solo quería escucharla, sentía que debía dejar que hablase, pues sus palabras eran muy ciertas.

La chiquilla, me exigió que dejara libres a Kagura y Kanna, que yo no era nadie para controlarlas de esa manera. –Soy su creador- contesté. A lo que ella replicó – Sí, pero no puedes desahogarte con ellas cuando las cosas te salen mal, los padres no hacen eso.

-Mi padre lo hacía- alegué yo y ella con toda la sabiduría del mundo me contestó – y seguro que tu juraste que nunca serías como él-

Mis ojos se abrieron de asombro, rápidamente me vinieron imágenes de mi infancia, donde mi padre se desahogaba con mi madre. En una de ellas, yo salí en defensa de mi madre y acabé recibiendo yo. Ese día juré por mi madre y por mí que yo no sería como él. Y rompí mi promesa. Hizo falta una chiquilla de quince años, venida del futuro, para recordarme mi vida pasada y mi dolor.

Ante mi silencio ella siguió hablando. Dijo que me compadecía, que sino hubiera caído en el bando del mal, incluso hubiéramos podido ser amigos, pero que me merecía todo lo que iba a sufrir, pues mis actos se debían pagar. Esas sabias palabras me llegaron al alma y pude que quede muy cursi, pero una diminuta lágrima cayó de mi ojo derecho que rápidamente aniquilé secándola con la palma de mi mano. Llevaba más de setenta años sin llorar y las palabras de esa niña hicieron aflorar mis sentimientos.

Ella ante tal acto me prestó un pañuelo y me dijo que esto quedaría entre ella y yo. Le agradecí con mi mirada que lo hiciese. Me sequé la cara y me dispuse a seguir escuchándola. Me dijo que debía devolverle a la exterminadora, a su hermano, Kohaku, pues son familia y solo se tienen el uno al otro.

También me exigió que le quitara la maldición al monje Miroku, que aunque se mereciera un castigo por ser tan mujeriego, Sango ya se encontraba cerca para ejercer ese trabajo. Esto me desató una pequeña risa, recordé haber visto a ese monje declararse a una mujer cualquiera delante de la exterminadora. Casi siempre la gran arma de la chica acababa en la cabeza del monje.

Ante mi pequeña risa, Kagome se destensó y también soltó una risa más sonora. La tensión del principio desapareció y todos los sentimientos que como Onigumo y como Naraku, debí guardarme, ella los sacó a la luz en unos segundos. Fue en ese instante cuando entendí porque esa chiquilla era tan importante para ese grupo, esa alegría que transmitía a todos era fantástica.

Ella me ayudó a idear el plan para que Kagura y Sesshômaru acabasen juntos. Y ella fue quien me dio la idea de dejar a Kohaku cerca de la aldea sin que nadie se diera cuenta o como quitarle el vórtice al monje sin que este se diera cuenta.

Al día siguiente de su visita, empecé el plan con Kagura, después le quité la maldición al moje y por último le devolví el alma al pequeño exterminador.

Kanna era y es la única enterada de todo este plan y juró no decir nada. Fue ella quien me mostró lo que le ocurrió a Kagome con el "amigo" de su madre y como Inuyasha había ido a su rescate. Me sentí impotente por no poder hacer nada, pero al menos pude enviar unas cuantas pesadillas para que mientras estuviera encerrado, no distinguiera entre realidad y sueño.

La última vez que vi a esa chiquilla, fue cuando me trajo una invitación para que asistiera a su boda humana. Me quedé sorprendido ante tal acto y le rechacé la invitación. Ella dijo que no me preocupase, que cuando los demás supieran todo el bien que estaba haciendo sabrían perdonar. Se fue sin aceptar un no como respuesta y me dejó aquel papel cerca de donde me sentaba.

Miré el papel y sentí un hermoso calor, como si se descongelara el corazón de hielo que había creado con los años. Fue en ese instante cuando entendí que mi vida, solo había causado desgracias y que no merecía que la vida me siguiera sosteniendo. Esa misma noche tuve un sueño, a los tres meses la muerte se presentaría y vendría a por mí de la forma más desagradable posible. Según mi sueño, sería quemado y sin poder moverme, sería comido lentamente por demonios que estuvieran cerca del incendio. Sabía que iba a doler, pero como me dijo Kagome: "debes pagar por lo que has hecho" Así que acepté mi destino.

Hoy acaba el plazo de tres meses. Mi vida se acabará al principio de la tarde y la muerte vendrá a mí. Siento no poder cumplir la promesa de ir a la boda de la única amiga que he tenido, pero la muerte es caprichosa y ha elegido el mismo día para hacerme desaparecer de este mundo. Además si rompo una promesa más no creo que se note mucho.

Espero y deseo que todos aquellos a los que he hecho infelices, sean felices después de mi muerte, pues en vida no he podido arreglar las atrocidades que he cometido.

No quiero la compasión, solo escribo estas líneas para poder desahogar mi soledad y mi pena un poco. Además no creo que nadie llore mi muerte.

Espero que si esta carta cae en manos de algunos de los que querían matarme, entiendan que al final de mi vida, he cambiado y que lo he conseguido gracias a una pequeña chiquilla, que con su valentía me ha dado la paz que necesitaba.

Gracias por leer estas líneas, seas quien seas, al menos has podido compartir mi angustia por un momento.

Atentamente:

Naraku.

* * *

N.A: Bueno aquí dejo la penúltima carta. Este personaje es uno de mis preferidos de la serie. Y como es el más odiado por los demás, he inatentado hacerlo más humano, para que se compadeciese de sus actos y sintiese todo el dolor que ha creado.

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero estaba de exámenes y era bastante complicado compaginármelo. Espero que os haya gustado y dentro de poco dejaré la última carta.

Dejad vuestra opinión.

Un abrazo teletubieeeee.


	7. El adiós definitivo

* * *

Mis queridos chicos

Mis queridos chicos

Parece que fue ayer cuando vuestro padre os escribió una carta para intentar mejorar vuestro comportamiento… y quién lo diría… ha conseguido mucho más.

Parece que la relación entre hermanos ha ido mejorando con el tiempo, es más, habéis madurado, aunque tú, Inuyasha, deberías ser menos terco y tú, Sesshômaru, deberías ser menos frío, pero como he dicho antes habéis mejorado y eso, es muy bueno.

Inuyasha, solo comentarte que me encantó que me tuvieras en cuenta como una de las primeras personas que asistieran a tu boda. Fue preciosa, la novia y ahora tu mujer, Kagome, estaba realmente hermosa con aquel simple vestido blanco. Realmente parecía una princesa oriental. Fue una impresión muy grande el saber que habíais montado una boda tradicional japonesa en una época de modernización y maquinas (pues el vestido de la novia era tradicional de Japón) y ese fue uno de los motivos por lo que los vecinos se acercaba a contemplar esa celebración tan rara.

Cabe decir que estabas muy bien acompañado por tus amigos y tu hermano. Me hace muy feliz saber que tendrás a gente que te ayudará el resto de tu vida. Me ponía muy triste al pensar que acabarías solo por ser de una raza no muy aceptada en la sociedad.

Pero, allí te vi, visiblemente nervioso, hablando con tu amigo monje, quien intentaba tranquilizarte, y aguantabas las bromas de tu hermano y del demonio lobo, quienes te acompañaban en la espera por recibir a tu futura mujer. Entonces, empezó a sonar una música muy relajante y mientras una chica tocaba un instrumento, tu mujer avanzaba del brazo de su padre, quien aun estando muerto, no se perdería ese evento por nada del mundo.

Vi, en la mirada de tu amigo lobo, una mirada llena de ternura, cuando su pequeña traía en sus pequeñas manitas esos dos anillos que os unirían por el resto de vuestras vidas, (algo que no entendí, pues en una boda tradicional japonesa no se utilizan alianzas, pero me pareció una buena simbología). Yo mantenía en mis brazos el pequeño que había nacido meses antes y que en ese momento se mantenía despierto viendo a su padre como molestaba a su tío, mientras Kagura, con su mirada rubí, no quitaba ojo de la puerta, parecía que esperaba a alguien.

La ceremonia terminó con el beso de los novios y el aplauso de todo el mundo (recuerdo como el pequeño Kyo se puso a llorar en mis brazos, por el susto que se llevó). El banquete fue organizado en la época de guerras civiles por los aldeanos en agradecimiento por proteger su aldea. Hubo risas y baile (nunca pensé que Inutaisho moviese tan bien la cadera) y todo fue alegría, como bien lo merecía ese día.

Pero algo marcillo vuestra felicidad. Kanna, quien aun llevaba su espejo, se acerco a Kagome para decirle algo al oído. Recuerdo ver como la expresión de su cara cambiaba de una alegre a una realmente triste. Ella se levantó corriendo y, cogiendo a Kanna de la mano, se disculpó por irse un momento de su fiesta para perderse en el bosque.

Tú, que bien conoces a tu mujer, no te lo pensaste dos veces y saliste corriendo para seguirla y claro, con los novios fuera, la fiesta paró por completo.

Los más allegados a vosotros, os seguimos para poder saber que era lo que tanta prisa os había hecho dejar el lugar, cuando encontramos la razón.

Delante de nosotros se encontraba un hombre bastante carbonizado, aunque su rostro era visible. Tenía el cabello largo y una esfera en sus manos. Kanna, la niña inexpresiva, se encontraba llorando a su lado y Kagome abrazaba a la niña.

Podía apreciar las caras alegres de casi todos los que miraban la escena. Hubo risas y lágrimas de alegría. Parecía como si la mayoría de la gente se alegrara de lo sucedido al pobre hombre. Pero el novio, no entendía la actitud de su esposa y, celoso, le pidió explicaciones de porque estaba triste por la muerte de ese "ser repugnante". Recuerdo como ella se levantó y dio una cachetada a su marido, reprochándole esas palabras tan crueles y dándole un papel, le pidió que leyera en voz alta.

Tú, Inuyasha ni corto ni perezoso leíste todas las líneas escritas del papel, primero con una voz orgullosa, pero a medida que avanzaba la lectura, tu voz cambiaba a una más dolorosa y triste.

Esa carta explicaba que Naraku, el más malvado de todo el Sengoku, se arrepentía de todos sus crímenes y gracias a la ayuda de la "chica del futuro" pudo enmendar unos cuantos; como el vórtice del monje, la vida del pequeño exterminador y la libertad de su primogénita. Las risas y los festejos acabaron en el momento que acabó de leerse la carta y caras de arrepentimiento aparecieron en sus rostros.

Kagome simplemente levantó su rostro con gran poderío y anunció que ella lo había invitado a su boda porque quería que todo se solucionara, además su regalo de bodas iba a ser esa perla que mantenía en sus manos el cadáver.

Se le hizo un entierro ese mismo día (pues nosotros llegamos antes que esos demonios de los que hablaba la carta) y la fiesta de la boda se suspendió. Parece que este ser hizo sufrir a los demás incluso después de su muerte.

Pero, dejaré de escribir cosas tristes, pues todo aquello triste que ha pasado hay que dejarlo en el pasado. Hoy no solo os escribo para recordar, sino también para anunciaros algunas cosas.

Primero, dberías darle las gracias a la chica que tocó el violín en la boda… ella es la que ha conseguido que los familiares muertos pudieran asistir a la celebración…

Sesshômaru… también me gustaría comentarte algunas cosas… para empezar, Rin ya tiene dieciocho años, no es una niña y se le nota que está perdidamente enamorada de ese exterminador, Kohaku. Es un buen muchacho y ha demostrado tener agallas para defender a tu niña… no tienes porqué preocuparte. Además Kyo ya tiene seis años y deberías ocuparte un poco más de él… sino acabará peor que tú. Su carácter separatista me recuerda a una violeta de agua, preciosa pero muy difícil de alcanzar. Sino haces algo pronto dentro de unos años lo perderás, no temas en decir que lo quieres y no le regañes solo porque te demuestra un poco de afecto, pues tu empezaste a vivir gracias al afecto que te demostró esa mujer de mirada rojiza.

Referente a Kagura, no la trates como una mujer más… ¡Es tu mujer! Aquella que deberías proteger con tu vida si es preciso, tu confidente, tu amiga y tu amante. Ella es quien te conoce mejor que ninguna otra persona. Es quien ha aguantado tus gritos cuando sabias que algo se salía de tus esquemas, es el hombro donde han llorado Rin y Kyo porque su padre no les ha mostrado ninguna comprensión o cariño, es la que siempre te complace cada noche sin rechistar… no vale de nada esconderte detrás de la escusa que todos conocemos. Dices: "es mi mujer" pero pronto dejará de serlo si sigues tratándola de esa manera. Recuerda que ella no tuvo una vida fácil, que aguantó muchos gritos y muchos maltratos solo por la esperanza que albergaba su corazón: que tú la salvaras.

Ella aun te ama, pero estás consiguiendo que se separe de ti y eso no lo deseas. No hagas caso de las injurias que digan tus sirvientes pues estos eran los mismos que divulgaban por todo el bosque que yo era una zorra y vendía mi cuerpo por el mero hecho de la diversión que ello conlleva. Tu mujer se ha mantenido fiel a ti siempre, sino lo olerías ¿no? Así que déjate de tonterías y cuando acabes de leer esta carta, deja a tus hijos con tu hermano y llévate a tu mujer a un lugar apartado… preferiblemente un lugar cerca de unos manantiales y aprovecha que es luna llena. Haz revivir ese amor que tanto despertó dentro de ti, sorpréndela y su reacción no te va a decepcionar. Además Inutaishô quiere un nuevo nieto ya.

Puesto que tu cabezonería es tan grande seré yo quien te informe de la verdad querido, aunque yo no deba hacerlo. Lo único que hizo tu mujer esa noche, fue proteger a Rin. Ese sirviente, el cual encontraste encima de Kagura cuando regresaste a casa, había intentado propasarse con Rin. Tu mujer, fue al rescate de su hija y luchó contra el sirviente, no estando muy bien del todo, pues ese día iba a comunicarte que estaba embarazada, pero tu sirviente, aprovechó su debilidad y cuando ella se despistó, él la tiró al suelo y le clavó una daga donde se formaba tu bebe. Cuando tú llegaste y viste su posición comprometedora, tu sirviente estaba acabando con la vida de tu segundo hijo. Y fue por ese mismo motivo que Kagura no salió de la habitación de las niñas hasta que te fuiste a la cama. Así que te recomiendo que cojas una de tus espadas, vayas a por ese sirviente y acabes con sus partes nobles, tu padre y yo, desde aquí arriba, te apoyamos.

También tengo mensajes para los que escribieron a sus familiares… la familia de los exterminadores me han encomendado que les escriba que estarán encantados de verlos en la boda del monje y de la exterminadora y que allí se explicarán muchas cosas. Los padres del monje también asistirán, aunque hay que vigilar a ese hombre… es más peligroso que su hijo.

La familia de Rin, me dicen que se alegran muchísimo por ella, porque ha encontrado una familia fantástica y que no se preocupe… que todo lo bueno llegará. La madre de la niña, dice que acepta a Kohaku como marido de Rin… así que Sesshômaru tiene poco que decir…

Los padres de Shippo están muy orgullosos por lo que se ha convertido su hijo y le dan las gracias a sus compañeros, que lo han cuidado como si fuera de su familia cuando él se quedó sin nadie. También se alegran de que haya conseguido una chica tan guapa como Kanna y por último le envían saludos y besos.

Deberías visitar a tu amigo Kouga, pues aquí también hay familia y amigos suyos que desean comunicarle que están muy bien, y que se alegran mucho de que sea feliz con su nueva familia.

Shigeru Higurashi me ha pedido que escriba en esta carta, que le encantó la boda y espera ansioso la boda de su segundo hijo Sota para poder verla también de cerca (hay que aprovechar ¿no?). También espera con impaciencia la llegada de su primera nieta, sí, la pequeña criatura que se está formando en el vientre de tu mujer será hembra. Y por favor Inuyasha… no seas como tu padre y no le digas a tu hijo cachorro… ¿queda claro?

Para acabar esta carta, me gustaría comunicar a Kagome, que me encantó la respuesta que me dio cuando mando la carta a Inutaisho referente a la pregunta que le hice en sueños… sé que eres perfecta para Inuyasha y sé que lo harás muy feliz como él a ti.

Para los que se arrepintieron de haberse reído de Naraku el día de su muerte, tendrán la posibilidad de pedirle disculpas… los jefes, persuadidos por Akatsuki, la chica que tocó el violín, han creído conveniente que Naraku deba pagar sus crímenes ayudando a la gente y no con una eternidad de torturas… por lo tanto Naraku, se convertirá en un luz blanca, que protegerá a los humanos, demonios, hanyous… que se le ordene sin poder rechistar… vuestros hijos están protegidos por él, así que será el momento perfecto para una disculpa…

Por último, quiero aclarar que esta será la última carta que recibiréis del más allá, puesto que Akatsuki y Naraku os podrán dar nuestros recados y además es ilegal, según las leyes divinas, que los vivos se comuniquen con los muertos por carta…

Por tanto, solo me queda despedirme de vosotros, sé que me haréis caso y sé que todos vuestros problemas se solucionarán, por eso he escrito esta carta…

Espero que seais muy felices y que podáis disfrutar al máximo de vuestros hijos, pues a mi me hubiera encantado.

Un besazo enorme.

Desde el más allá, Izayoi Taisho, la madre y la abuela más feliz y orgullosa de todos los tiempos.

P.D: Sesshomaru, a ti también te considero mi hijo, así que no rechistes.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí tenemos la última carta.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que habéis leido y sobretodo a lorena, por haber seguido apoyandome aunque fuese la única...

Gracias de verdad...

un besazo enorme

Hira


End file.
